Monster Wars
by En Gen Nero 2
Summary: It's a crossover battle between Pokemon, Digimon, Neopets, and Monster Rancher. Which of the sixteen monsters will come on top? Only time will tell.
1. Preview

En Gen Nero here, the maker of the confessionally bad Rah Safer, is bringing you another unexpected reality show themed fanfiction. This time it's a crossover, but you should be able to recognize the franchises this time. It's Pokemon Vs Digimon Vs NeoPets Vs Monster Rancher. Four monsters from each franchise will battle it out for the top spot. But this is no mere game of friendship. Nope, it's the toughest survive, here. This time, though, there is no real hero. You know, when I looked back at Rah Safer one day, I realized how terrible it was. I have gotten better since then, though. So anyway, before we start the show, let's make this first episode a preview and show our applicants and the two hosts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POKEMON

Name: Pachee  
Species: Pikachu  
Personality: A very competitive spirit, but mostly a nice person. She is friends with Ava and Rena. While she's not a bad person, she doesn't really care that much if she hurts someone in this game.  
Catch Phrase: "If it hurts, it's helping."

Name: Arnest  
Species: Pachirisu  
Personality: Small, but mighty is his moto. He is stronger than he looks, and is able to show his abilities in the game. But inside his body isn't exactly a heart of gold. He picks on people he deems weaker than him.  
Catch Phrase: "Oh look, he's crying."

Name: Tiffa  
Species: Cleffairy  
Personality: Tiffa is tough! She is one of the strongest competitors in the game. She is tough on the outside, but pretty soft on the inside.  
Catch Phrase: "HIIIIYAAAH!!!"

Name: Francess  
Species: Kecleon  
Personality: Seen as the trickster. He is able to warp the game to his advantage by turning invisible. ... but he only does it when he's allowed. This guy never really says anything important, he only really says competitive words.  
Catch Phrase: "Try and get past me!"

DIGIMON

Name: Ava  
Species: Terriormon  
Personality: She is always in competition with her sister Vera. And why not, they go way back. While her main goal is to beat her sister at something, she also likes to make friends. Her two best friends are Rena and Pachee.  
Catch Phrase: "I'll beat you yet, Vera."

Name: Vera  
Species: Lopmon  
Personality: She is by far the most hated player in the game. She is tough, heartless, always bullying her sister, and she is the poorest sport you have ever seen. Everytime she loses something, she throws a fit. And worst of all, she is not one to play fair.  
Catch Phrase: "I'm going to win, and no one can stop me!"

Name: Lucas  
Species: Sukamon  
Personality: Lucas is a freak, and he looks like one too. Lucas didn't really come here to win, he came to make friends. ... but he is kinda unlucky with them. Lucas is known for screaming so loud, mountains shatter.  
Catch Phrase: "Aww man, not again."

Name: Benny  
Species: Veemon  
Personality: Benny is the gullable yes-man of the game. Always following orders of others. He also has a very hard body, and uses that to his advantage, sometimes.  
Catch Phrase: "Sure, I'll do it."

NEOPETS

Name: Rena  
Species: Kacheek  
Personality: Rena is probably one of the nicest person playing. She is good friends with Pachee and Ava, but you already knew that. She is quite cautious, but is actually stronger than she gives herself credit for.  
Catch Phrase: "Hehe, I didn't know I could do that."

Name: James  
Species: Draik  
Personality: He always does stuff for mom. He entered the compotition for mom. He plays the game for mom. He even plays competitavely and fights surprisingly well, all to impress mom. This gets him picked on alot though.  
Catch Phrase: "I AM NOT A MAMMA'S BOY!!!"

Name: Gary  
Species: Jetsam  
Personality: The cool kid type. Kind of a bully. Gets into a compotition with Tai Hahn when he first sees him. Sometimes, it's not easy having fins, though.  
Catch Phrase: "Stupid fins.

Name: Boomer  
Species: Blumaroo  
Personality: She is a total psyco. All she ever does is laugh. While it may turn off most, Lucas kinda finds it cute.  
Catch Phrase: "Hehehe! HAHAHAHA! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

MONSTER RANCHER

Name: Tai Hahn  
Species: Garu  
Personality: Another cool kid type, although he is no where near as mean as Gary. He has about as much luck with friends as Lucas does.  
Catch Phrase: "Here's my phone number, babe."

Name: Clarice  
Species: Hare  
Personality: While not as ruthless and mean as Vera, she every bit as much as her thinks she's better than everyone else. Always in compotition with Ava over who gets to fight Vera.  
Catch Phrase: "Hmhmhm, is that the best you can do?"

Name: Pricilla  
Species: Mochi  
Personality: Sweet as a flower but stuborn as a mule. While she is not one of the stronger competitors, she is definately one of the nicer ones. She is always looking on the bright side.  
Catch Phrase: "Oh well, things will work out."

Name: Jack  
Species: Mew (Yes, Monster Rancher has a Monster named Mew.)  
Personality: Jack is probably the least known about person playing. He seems kinda crazy, but other than that, it's hard to read Jack.  
Catch Phrase: "Bring it on, I'll scratch you up, good!"

HOSTS

Name: Chet Mezar  
Species: Machop (Pokemon)  
Personality: He just loves to come up with hard and dangerous games for the contestants to do. He hardly cares who gets hurt, but thinks he knows who will go home every episode.  
Catch Phrase: There are NO rules.

Name: Gurza  
Species: Zuum (Monster Rancher)  
Personality: Think of him as the Chef to Chet's Chris. He is hard, tough, very brutal, but not too smart.  
Catch Phrase: "Hehehe, you want to give up?"

* * *

And now, let us see what our 16 contestants are up to. ... wait what is this? One car of monsters hasn't arived yet. More specifically, the Monster Rancher bus hasn't arived yet. Gurza was supposed to be driving that car, and without him, could the game start? Who knows? Chet is still here, he'll probably say something. So anyway, here we have people saying their "I'm gonna win" speech.

* * *

First up to the video booth, which can be found in all reality shows, we have Pachee.

"Hmm, I came here to win, and I plan on doing so. Hopefully I get a run for my money. I hate cakewalks. Alright Monster Wars, do your worst!"

Next up, we have Arnest.

"All my competitors will underestimate me cause of my size. You know what I say? SKREW THEM!!! I'm gonna win this compotition. Just you watch me!"

Next up, we have Tiffa.

"Tiffa here. I just entered this crazy compotition, and I haven't really got a good look at everybody, but I'm sure I'll do just fine."

Next up, we have Frances.

"... Hehehe. No one has anything on me. You can't hit what you can't see, and when I want to, you won't be able to see me. HAHAHA, I have this one in the bag."

Then we move onto the Digimon, and start with Ava.

"I came here with my sister because I wanted to beat my sister at something athletic oriented. You think that may sound mean, well wait till you see her."

Next up, is her sister, Vera.

"Okay, first off, **I AM GOING TO WIN THIS, AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!!!** Second off, **IF YOU BEAT ME AT SOMETHING, I WILL KILL YOU!!!** Got that? **I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!**"

Next up, we have Lucas.

"Everyone is always creeped out by me. I came here to make friends. Man, I would kill for some friends. ... not litterally of coarse."

Next up, we have Benny.

"Yes sir, you are looking at the Veemon Cannonball. I bet I can dominate at these chalanges. But who really knows for sure. Well, I hope I get far, at least."

Then we have our Neopet contestants. First up is Rena.

"I believe the key to winning a reality show is not to win chalanges, but to win friendships. That shouldn't be to hard, I'm a nice person. I've already made friends pre-game already."

Next up, we have James.

"Hi, mom! Here I am on Monster wars! I 'm gonna win this just for you mom! WISH ME LUCK, MOOOOOM!!! Oh, and thanks for the Dragon Dude jelly drinks. I sure love Dragon Dude jelly drinks."  
(Note: Dragon Dude jelly drinks are not something I made up. They are a real product that you would be lucky to find.)

Next up, we have Gary.

"Yeah, bring it on, losers. I'm gonna beat all of you. ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO WANT TO BEAT ME AT A HOT GUY CONTEST. I will win this for sure. ...Or at least try to. *Looks at fins.* Stupid fins."

Finally, we have Boomer, since the Monster Rancher monsters aren't here, yet.

"Hehe. HAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I love games! I want to win! I can take anyone! Just watch me! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

And now, the opening ceremony.

Everyone was standing outside the building the game would take place in. Everyone was antsy and wanted to go in. But the doors to the place were locked and no one was there to open the door. "Man, come on, open the doors," Arnest said impatiently. "OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR, RIGHT NOW!!!" yelled Vera. Ava was fealing grief over her sister, and decided to go near her two friends that she likes to meet with at the local monster mall. I am talking, of coarse, about Pachee and Rena. "Ugh, now you know what my sister is like," Ava said to her friends. Her friends could do nothing but insult her. "What a blowhard," Pachee said. "She's a rage-aholic psyco," Ava added. "She... really doesn't look very friendly, does she," Rena asked rhetorically. "No she doesn't," Ava replied. As they were staring at Vera, who was so mad, she could explode, a voice came from a set of loudspeakers on the building. "Good evening, contestants. Because our final bus has not arived, you will have to sit in the bunkers to the sides." To both the left and right sides of the contestants were 16 bunkers, each with someone's name on it. "Good day," the loudspeaker finished off. Everyone went to their bunkers to spend the rest of the day, hoping the team would soon arive. ... but after 5 hours, it still didn't arive. It was night time, and the campers decided to ammuse themselves. Most people were watching the telly that was installed in their bunker. Pachee, Rena, and Ava were all having a conversation on their cellphones. Benny was throwing a ball he had in the backpack he brought against the wall. James was drinking his favorite line of drinks, Dragon Dude jelly drinks. Tiffa hung a swinging sandbag that she brought along on the celing, and practincing on it. Everyone else was watching TV, which had only 50 channels on it, while eating sandwhiches made out of bread from the breadbox on a table, and sandwich meat, lettuce, and mustard from the built in fridge. It got so late, that everyone just decided to go to sleep, hoping they wouldn't be woken up by the final teams appearence on the scene. ... Hmm... I wonder what was taking them so long. Whatever. It was a long night. Everyone, waiting anxiously. Some people couldn't sleep in fear that the voice of the loudspeaker would wake them all up. Some were just antsy about the game starting late. What would be in store for the contestants. Only time would tell.

* * *

Not much of a chapter, but more of a preview. I already got like the first four chapters thought out, and who goes home those chapters. Actually, I already have the final four planned. ...but I won't spoil it for you. Anyway, I'm not done with May The Best Team Win, I will try and post those stories too, but for this series, I will try to post a chapter for every Thursday. Though I will post everything on Wensday. Well, hopefully I will stick through with that, but I probably won't. But whatever, I hope the future series will be enjoyable to read. I promise it will get better. This was just a preview.


	2. Episode 1

As the day came to a start, the contestants were about to start their first chalange, and their first day. Everyone made a sandwich, and then went outside to wait for orders. Finally, the first day would start. ...Only one problem...

"Attention, Contestants," came out of the loudspeaker. "The final bus has still not arrived yet." Everyone was dissapointed. They wanted to start the game soon. Vera was the most mad of all. "DAMNIT, YOU LOUDSPEAKER, I WANT TO START NOW!!! FORGET THEM!!! LET'S START THE DAMN GAME!!!" Wow, she needs a chill shot. The loudspeaker then started talking, trying to calm Vera down. "Alright, keep your pants on, we'll start the damn game." And then the doors to the huge building opened. The light from inside was blindingly bright. "Enter the building." As the light from inside dimmed down, everyone curiously walked inside to see what was inside. They looked above, they could see no roof. All they could see above their heads was a mist that looked like a grey sky. What was this, Harry Potter? Around them, they could see pillars. Pillars apparently reaching to the heavens. Infront, they could only see a huge staircase leading to who knows where. The walls ended where the staircase started. Around the staircase was more grey sky. "Holy cow, this place is like the altar of Zeus," Benny said, completely amazed. "I wonder how these guys do it," Rena thought out loud. "Oh, let's just say my Arceus did it." This voice seemed like it came from no where at first, untill everyone turned back to see what was apparently the host of this show. The wierdest thing was, he was but a small Machop. Vera got one look at him, and said "Wait a minute, don't tell me a pathetic shrimpo like you is running this show. WHERE'S THE MANAGER!!!" The small Machop was looking at Vera in a very funny way. "Don't even THINK about giving me that look any longer, or I'll SNAP YOUR NECK!!!" The machop was then walking around the group while introducing himself. "Oh, you are a feisty one. But who cares. Now let me intorduce myself. My name is Chet Mazar. I have been the winner of Pokemon Monthley's most charmingly scary smile." He then shows his shiny white teeth. He teeth had a brilliant shine that made everyone close their eyes. "And am also one of the hosts of Monster Wars. Welcome to the show. Now, would you like to tell me your names? We will start with the Pikachu. HEY YOU, PIKACHU! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?" Attention was on Pachee.

"My name is Pachee. The rough and tough rumbler with lots of attitude."

After Pachee was done, Chet pointed to Arnest, and kept going down the list.

"Hello, I'm Arnest. Small and mighty, I'm the electric dynamo.

"Tiffa's the name, reality shows are the game."

"Frances here, I'm the stealth cloaker. If you think you know me, let's see if you can see me."

Frances then turned invisible. That's the plus side of being a Kecleon. Everyone could do nothing but stare in amazement. "Right, whatever. Next!" Chet obviously did not have time to watch disapearing acts.

"Ava, I am the sister of Vera. Vera just happens to be my evil twin sister."

"EVIL TWIN SISTER!!?!! Oh, you will pay for that, sister dear. Yeah, my name is Vera, and DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!!"

"Hya! I'm Benny! I'm the Veemon cannonball. Give me orders, I do them."

"They call me Lucas, the love-sick freakazoid. I hope to have fun here. ...and I hope to make lots of friends."

"Rena here, just letting Lucas know I came here for the same purpose. But it would be nice to win. And even if I don't make alot of friends, I still have Ava and Pachee. We have been friends for a long time, and I hope I can make more friends."

"Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey! Boomer's ready to rock the place. ...with EXPLOSIVES!!! HAHAHAHA!!!"

Lucas giggled at that comment. Everyone else was looking at Boomer wierd. Boomer may be crazy, but her heart is in the right place. ...right? And yes, Boomer is a girl.

"My name is James. I always carry with me a good-luck charm from my mom. Thank you mom.

"... Gary."

Gary obviously wasn't very motivated. He didn't even give a long introduction. "Okay, that looks like everybody," said Chet, who was happy to know everyone, "Now let me tell you about todays game. Today we are going to start you guys off with a very tough chalange today. Don't worry, it has been proven safe, so get ready for..." Then a blinding light filled the room. After the light dimmed down, you could see atop the stairs a huge wheel, kinda like the one you see in a casino or on Wheel of Fortune, only verticle. "The ultimate challEEEEENGE!!!" Everyone was looking at Chet like he was some kind of crazy. "Really? Ultimate chalange? Bring it on," said Tiffa, who was ready for anything. "Alright, Tiffa. Allow me to introduce the rules. You guys will spin this big wheel behind me, and it will land one one of 40 spaces. On each of the spaces is a challenge, that you will have to do if you land on it. If you lose a challenge, you are out of the game. The last person standing gets immunity, and is safe from being voted out at tonights sayonara ceremony. Sound simple? Well, let's try it out. First up, write your name on these slips of paper." Chet then gave everyone a slip of paper, and went back to his spot. "Okay, start writing your name." Ava, however, had a better idea. She whispered into the ear of the person closest to her, which was her friend, Pachee, "Hey, I got a great idea, instead of writing your name on it, write Vera's name. That way, she will be chosen first instead of someone else. Pass it on, make sure not to tell Vera. Thank you." That made Pachee smile. She then told the next person, and then that person told next person, and so on, and so on, till everyone except Vera knew the plan. They all then handed their slips to Chet, and he then put them in a hat that appeared out no where. Wait a minute, how did he make a hat appear out of no where? This place is wierd. "Remember people, anything could happen in this place, now, I shall put these slips in the hat, and choose a person at random." Chet mixed the slips up and then eventually pulled a slip out. "The first person to take on the wheel of challenge is... what do ya know, it's VERA." Vera was dumbfounded, and also quite mad. "What, you... grrrrrAAAHHH!" Vera then went up stairs to the big wheel and pushed down as hard as she could. The wheel kept spinning untill it stopped on a space. On that space was a picture of coal. Chet went up to look at the chalange. "Okay, your challenge is... you must..." Just then, downstairs, a long mechanical door on the floor opened up to reveal a long bed of red hot coals. "Walk across the bed of coals. If you go off to the sides, you forfeit, and you are out of the chalange." Vera then went downstairs, all with an evil stare glancing over the crowd that tricked her into going first, then proceded to one end of the bed of coals. Chet Mazar then went down the stairs to start her off. "Okay, Vera, you begin... NOW!" And then Vera started to walk on the coals. She took three steps, then three more, and she kept going. It didn't take long for the other contestants to realize that this was no problem for her. She was walking on these coals like they were a soft blanket. And before you knew it, she was on the other side. She had done it. "Well done, Vera," Chet congradulated. "You have completed your challenge, and now... you get to choose who goes next." Vera just then had a very evil grin on her face. She knew right away who to send. "I pick Rena to go." After that, all eyes were on the frightened Kacheek. Rena was pretty scared, but was she man enough to take on her challenge. "Umm... okay," she said as she went up to the wheel. Once Rena had gotten to the wheel, she had spun the wheel as fast as she could. The wheel eventually stopped and landed on a space with an anchor on it.

In the private video booth, Rena said these words. "You know, when I saw that anchor space, I had a pretty good fealing my challenge would have to do with water."

Chet had gotten up to the wheel where Rena was and saw the space she landed on. "Your challenge is..." Downstairs, the coals changed to something else, but it wasn't water, it was just two parallel lines that formed a path. But then up from the celing came five large anchors, each tied to a strong rope.

Back in the private booth, Rena added these words. "But when I saw those anchors tied to the ropes, my heart sank."

"Your challenge is to run through all five anchors without getting hit," Chet explained. Rena was very scared. But she tried toughing it out. She went down the stairs and went to the beginning of the path. Chet also came down to start her off. "Alright, Rena, your game begins... NOW!!!" Rena hesitated. She was so scared, she basically coward runned the coarse. In other words, she sprinted through the coarse while screaming. But surprisingly enough, she passed all five anchors without noticing at first. She had won. ...but she also made a fool of herself. Or was it a game strategy? "Okay, Rena. You get to choose who goes next." Rena did not want to hurt anyones fealings, so she closed her eyes and tried a random strategy. She moved her finger around, up and down, side to side, and everywhere in between. Then she stoped, opened her eyes, and saw her pick. Her finger landed on the draik, James. "Okay, I choose James. No hard fealings." James then decided, it was his time, he had to go up to the wheel and spin it. When he spun it, the wheel landed on a cloud. Chet went up to announce the challenge. "Your challenge is the Acrobat Bridge." The path then changed again, into two very tall pillars with a swinging bridge in the middle. James looked at the chalange, and then took a huge gulp.

At the private booth, James decided to spill out his fealings for the challenge. "Oh great. Did I mention I'm an acrophobic? I'm afraid of heights. ... which pretty much makes my ability to fly useless."

James had just climbed up the ladder on the side of one of the pillars, and was at the top. He was shaking badly. Chet was ready to start him off. "Your chalange begins... NOW!!!" James was so scared, especially after he looked down. He was really shaking then. But he had to think to himself "Do it for mom, Jimmy boy, do it for mom." After thinking that, he decided to give it a try. ...but after setting foot on the bridge, the bridge shook so violently, that his lousy balance forced him off the edge and onto the ground. Chet looked at James, who made a faceplant on the ground. "Ooh, that... that... THAT WAS LAME, DUDE!!!" Everyone was laughing at James, who had made an even bigger fool of himself than Rena made of herself. "You are out, James. Sorry. You may now go stand in the losers circle or as I like to call it, the circle of shame, which can be found to the left of the stairs. Stand there untill the challenge ends." James then walked to the circle, with shame and embarassment in his heart. After James got inside of the circle, Chet then decided to ask the contestents "Alright, who's next?"

Many uneventful games had gone by at that time. Lucas had just pushed his arms hard enough to complete an arm bike challenge. Tiffa had just pulled a heave cart full of large boulders to the top of the stairs, and made it seem easy, too. Boomer managed to survive spinning in a verticle loop, and being verted and inverted 25 times, all at speeds of 80 mph, and she was laughing all the way. Others were not as lucky. Gary could not push himself from one point to the other while in a hanging jacket in 2 minutes. He kept flailing about, but his fins couldn't push him at a good enough pace. "Stupid fins," he said after his time was up. Benny could not down a bowl full of slimy balls of... you don't want to know. Frances also could not surpass crawlling under barbed wire in a pit of bugs. Unfortunately for him, his back touched the wire, which was not supposed to happen. After that, Vera had just completed another chalange. She was suposed to lay on a bed of nails for 2 minutes, after doing so, it was her turn to choose who to go next.

"Okay, Vera," Chet was saying, "You have proven your worth, now choose your victim." Vera then had that evil smile of hers, she once again knew who was going to go next. "I choose... Pachee." After pointing to the shocked Pikachu, the Pikachu then bravely, while still fealing surprised, went up to the wheel to see what would be her challenge. While the wheel was spinning, her friends, Ava and Rena were watching on, with hope in their hearts. Ava had her hands to her heart. The wheel had stopped on a large stone circle. Chet went up once again for the umpteenth time to announce the challenge. "Alright, Pachee. Your chalange is this..." The door on the floor once again changed its challenge. Popping up this time was a path, with two platforms, one on each side, and next to one of the platforms was a barrel. "You must balance on the barrel from one side to the other. Sound simple? Hahaha, yeah you keep thinking that."

Then we go to Pachee, who had entered the privacy booth to say these words. "Okay, I have to walk backwords at a steady pace and touch down on the other platform. How hard can it be?"

Pachee had just got on the platform where the barrel was resting. Ava and Rena were watching hard. Ava decided to cheer Pachee on. "Come on, Pachee, you can do it. If you believe you can do it, you can do anything." Pachee heard this, and then put those words in her heart. Chet had signaled for the challenge to start, and Pachee got on the barrel. She was stepping backward at what she thought was the right pace. Unfortunately for Pachee, the barrel kept getting faster. Pachee tried as hard as she could to keep up, but try was all she could do. She could not keep up with the barrel for long enough, and was thrown off. When she landed on her back, all she could hear was Vera laughing at her. Vera was laughing so hard, as to be insulting.

Back at the privacy booth, Pachee had to let off some steam. "Okay, when I lose, I know I lose. I don't need someone to laugh at me and signal that I lost. I know I lost, okay. Just stop laughing at me. STOP IT!!!"

Vera also wanted to say something to the privacy camera. "That was classic. Sometimes, games like this give you a freebie. And seeing Pachee bail on such a simple challenge made my day."

"Sorry, Pachee. Told you it wasn't that easy. Guess it's your turn to go to the circle of shame," Chet said to Pachee, obviously not trying to make Pachee feal any better. Pachee had then gone to the losers circle, which was occupied by James, Gary, Benny, and Frances. After that, Chet decided to pick the next player. "Okay, next up to the wheel of challenge will be... AVA!" Ava then fealt the same shock everyone else fealt when they got chosen. Of coarse, Ava was pretty tough. She decided to go up to the wheel and see what her challenge was. As she spun the wheel, she crossed her fingers in hope that she would get something easy. Eventually the wheel landed on what looked like the Leaning Tower of Piza. Lord only knows what that would be like. Chet got up the wheel looked at it, and then pointed to the last challenge, which once again changed. This time what appeared was a large pillar with a ladder on one side, and a small button at the top. "Your challenge, Ava, is to climb that tall pillar and reach the button at the top. The catch? Well..." Then, while still pointing at the tower, it started to sway in every direction. "This tower will constantly sway around like an arcade joystick. Vera was looking at the tower with glee and plessure. She thought for sure her sister Ava could not pull this off. Ava looked kinda frightened, but she still seemed brave. She went down to the pillar, and waited for Chet's signal. "Alright, Ava. You shall climb the mountain... NOW!!!" Ava then grabbed on the the ladder and climbed up. The tower was swaying really hard. It was difficult for Ava to hold on. Infact, she messed up, and let go of the ladder with one hand. This made Vera happy, but it scared Rena. She decided to try and cheer her on, just like Ava did for Pachee. "Come on, Ava," she said. "You can do it. I know you can, come on!" Ava heard this and then grabbed on to the ladder and then kept climbing. As much as the tower was swaying, it wasn't enough to shake Ava off again. In time, she managed to press the button at the top. It looks like Rena's enchouragement helped Ava enough to make it to the top. After Ava pressed the button, she jumped down and Chet congradulated her. "Nice work, Ava. You have completed a tough challenge. I am impressed." This made Ava feal very proud of herself, but it made Vera really mad.

Vera then spoke her mind at the Privacy Booth. "No! She was supposed to fall down! Why didn't she fall down!?! Whatever. Ava is not my main concern. My real concern is Tiffa. The way I see it, Tiffa is my one threat. I mean, in one of her challenges, she broke a stone wall with just her fist. If I can win this game, I might be able to get her kicked off."

After that, more unimportant challenges arose. One by one, the contestants dropping like dominos. Boomer fell short as she failed to jump along a narrow trail on a pogo stick. And yet, she was still laughing. What is with her. Also falling short, was Arnest, who couldn't handle listening to disco music for one minute. Wait, what? I guess Arnest hates disco THAT much. Lucas was riding in a centrifuge, the kind you see at fighter plane school. Unfortunately, his upper half flew off right after Lucas forfeited the chalange by stopping the blindingly fast centrifuge before his time was up. And if you know what a Sukamon is, that may have made a little more sense to you. In the end, it was down to Ava, Vera, Tiffa, and Rena. It was Tiffa's turn. As she spun the wheel, it landed on... a game controller.

"Alright, Tiffa, your next challenge is... you must complete the first level in Bizzaro Man. Sounds simple enough, right? Well guess what, you are about to play what has been deemed as the glitchiest, most poorly made game of all time." A large TV appeared where the last challenge was. I wonder how they managed to fit all those challenges in that door on the floor. Tiffa didn't think this challenge would be much of a problem. She went down to the TV, picked up the controller, and started the game. Chet didn't even need to say "go." When Tiffa got into the game, she found out that it was harder than it looked at first. She kept falling through the floor for no reason. Enemies came out of nowhere and assaulted her guy. Eventually, it didn't take long for Tiffa to lose all her lives, and throw the controller at the TV in frustration. "WHAT KIND OF GAME WAS THAT!?!" she screamed. Chet was laughing. "Like I said, Tiffa. It has been deemed the glitchiest, most poorly made game of all time." Tiffa was mad, but this also made Vera very happy.

"SCORE!" Vera said while in the Privacy Booth. "Now that Tiffa is gone, no one can stop me."

"Alright, now we have three players left. The next person going will be... AVA!" Ava was ready for anything. She then went up to the wheel, determined to defeat her sister, and spun the wheel as fast as she could. It went on and on untill it landed on a spider. This actually scared Ava alot.

Ava decided to confess her fear in the privacy booth. "Eeek, spiders. If there is anything I fear, it's spiders."

After that, a large climbing wall appeared where the TV used to be. But crawling over the wall were lots and lots of spiders. Ava decided to suck it up and go down to the wall, waiting for Chets signal. "Okay, Ava, if you can climb to the top, you win. Now GO ALREADY!" Ava closed her eyes and climbed. Rena was cheering her on. "Come on Ava," she said, as she was watching Ava climb the spider infested wall. But Ava was more frightened than Rena thought. Ava tried to hold on, but once a spider went on both of her hands, she let go to try and shake them off, and unfortunately fell down. "No!" Rena said, scared as a mouse. This, however, made Vera dance with joy. It was just Rena and her, and Rena thought for sure she was done. Chet decided to rub in Ava's defeat. "Woops, looks like you lose. The circle of shame is over there, go stand in it, you are out of the chalange." Ava was sad by her own defeat, but she seamed graceful as she went over to the circle of shame, with James, Gary, Benny, Frances, Boomer, Arnest, Lucas, and Tiffa. Chet then turned to the final two contestants. "Well, what a surprise. We have two contestants left. Vera and Rena. Now, here is how things work. Vera, you will get the option of choosing Rena's last challenge. But choose wisely. If Rena wins the challenge, you lose. Now, here is a list of challenges. Pick one, and Rena will do it." Chet then handed Vera the list, and Vera looked through the list. Vera found one challenge that made her smile, and she decided to choose that for Rena to do. "Okay, Rena, I won't make it easy for you. Hahaha, I choose... THE ULTIMATE FREEFALL CHALANGE!!!" Rena then freaked out.

In the Privacy Booth, Rena decided to say it like she fealt it. "This is going to be really hard for me. But I don't want Vera to win, so... BRING IT ON!!!"

Just then, a large tan circle and a smaller red circle appeared out of the challenge station, which was of coarse... the large door on the floor. Chet explained the challenge. "Okay, Rena, your challenge is to jump from the tan circle to the red one. The catch, is that once you go on the tan circle, you can not jump off untill it stops rising. So kindly go to the tan circle." Once Rena went on the circle, while acting very shakey, the circle started to rise. Rena didn't think it would be that far down, but the circle kept rising and rising. Soon, it rose so high, you couldn't even see the top. The circle stopped past the magical roof, the large magical sky filled with clouds which blocked Rena's view below. She still had no idea how the creators of this building managed to pull it off. Vera got one look at the chalange and laughed. "HAHAHAHA!!! YOU'LL NEVER DO IT!!!" Rena may not have been able to see Vera, but she could hear her. Rena then decided to swallow her fear, and then jumped. She was screaming the whole time. But eventually as she was falling, she could see the red dot on the floor. Would she be able to land on it. Before you knew it, she had hit the ground. A total belly flop on the floor. Rena wasn't moving. Chet decided to go over to Rena to see how she was doing. Chet turned Rena over to find... she had done it! She had landed on the red dot. "RENA WINS THE GAME!!!" Rena lifted her torso and fealt her head. "Ugh, what just happened," she asked. Then she fell back down. Vera was dumbfounded. "... ... ... nnnnnnNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Vera was really mad. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS COULD HAPPEN!!!" Ava and Pachee were so happy. "YyyyyyYESS!!!" they both said. After high-fiving each other, they ran over to help Rena up. Rena was still dizzy after that fall, but she was very much alive. "You did it, Rena," Ava said to her. "You taught Vera a lesson she will never forget." They looked over to Vera, who was throwing a tantrum. She was on the floor, kicking and screaming. Everyone was embarrased to see her making such a specticle.

Later that night, the contestants were sent into the Privacy Booth to cast a vote for who they wanted to kick off. The vote seemed obvious on who was going home. Once everyone was done, they went to the middle of the building, where there were two sets of bleachers. One of the bleachers was shined upon by a light, but the other was shrouded in darkness. Everyone was ordered to sit on the dark bleachers. Chet then explained the rules. "Alright, here is how it works. I will call of names, one by one. If your name is called, you are safe, and may transfer to the other set of seats. The person who isn't called must leave here. Never to return, EVER! And I mean it. Once you leave, you can't come back. The first name to be called is... Rena." Of coarse that was a given. Rena then went over to the other bleachers, and Chet continued to call out more names. "Ava, Pachee, Arnest, Benny, Lucas." All those people were happy to be safe, but they knew who was going to get kicked off, so that was no surprise. ... or did they? "Frances, Boomer, Gary, James." Then those four people went over to the bleachers of safety, and we were down to two: Vera and Tiffa. Tiffa was a bit shocked that she was still on the dark bleachers, but Vera had an evil smile on her face. What was she up to? "The last person who is safe tonight is. ... ...

... VERA!!!" Everyone was shocked. Vera was laughing really hard. Ava suspected something. Chet continued. "Tiffa. ... this is surprising to me. I really thought you were going to stay. But unfortunately, you must now leave." Tiffa was sad and surprised at the same time, but got up and left without question. As she was leaving through the large building's doors, everyone was watching her in amazement. Ava then went over to Vera in anger. "What did you do?!" she asked Vera. "What do you mean what did I do, I did nothing," Vera defended. But Ava didn't believe her. "You rigged the votes, didn't you!?" Ava screamed. But Vera was still defending herself. "That's preposterous, I would never rig the votes just to keep me in the game." Ava still didn't believe her, but decided to back off for now. Chet then decided to say his farewell to the rest of the group. "Well, that was a surprise. The rest of you may return to your bunkers and sleep for tomorow." Everyone was leaving to go back to their huts, but Ava was still mad. "Vera, mark my words. I will get you next time. Just you wait. You can't play the same game twice." Ava then made it her mission to make sure her sister was out of the game. But how long would it take her to do so? Only time would tell.

* * *

Next time on Monster wars. The final four contestants arive, and then starts the test of endurance. Who would hold out the longest under pressure? Tune in next time on Monster Wars.

* * *

Sorry there wasn't much story. I swear the story will get better. I have a good story planned, but It hasn't develouped much yet. Hey, it's better than Rah Safer, right? Well, whatever, hopefully I can do better on the next chapter. This was mostly a rushed deadline, in my opinion.


	3. Episode 2

Last time on Monster Wars: The contestants were forced to stay in their small bunkers and wait for the final team to arive, and after growing impatient, we started without them. The contestants were put to extreams. Some were tough, but some could not beat their first chalange. Rena's victory led Vera, the most hated player in the game, to throw a major embarrasing tantrum. But... for reasons unknown, it was Tiffa who instead got the guilotine. Will our contestants ever find out the culprit? And will the final four ever arive. All this and more on tonights episode of MONSTER WARS!!!

* * *

The next day had started. Everyone was just rising from their sleep. James decided to go outside and stretch. But... "HEY, MAMA'S BOY!!!" Waiting for poor James outside was Arnest and Gary. After Arnest called James a Mama's boy, Gary decided to add insult to injury. "Hey, don't worry James. I'm sure your precious little mommy would be watching you. HAHAHAHA!!!" James was very much insulted, so he decided to defend himself. "Well, I for one... huh?" But before he could finish, a bus drove up to the outside of the building. Everyone who was in the their bunker was now outside to see what had just came by. "Oh good, the final bus has finally arived," Chet said over the loudspeaker. Which brings us to another question, where does he go to talk over the loudspeaker, and how did he know a bus had arived. ...and how do people know where the Privacy Booth is, no one ever gave them directions. Whatever. "Now then," Chet continued, "Please give a big round of applause to our final four contestants." Just then the bus door opened. The other 11 contestants watched to see who came out. The first thing that came out was... what looked like an armadillo mixed with a fat duck. This person walked down the steps of the bus, and then made an introduction. "Sigh. And a basket of roses to you all. I am Pricilla. Pleased to meet you all." Pricilla then took her place in what seemed to be a forming line. "She seems nice," Rena said, after looking at her. "She won't last five episodes," Arnest said, "And I bet 5 dollars on that." Gary, still by Arnest, decided not to take the bet. "Meh, no deal. You would so win that bet." After Pricilla had picked a place to stand, the next person came out, and that person made Gary's eyes pop. He looked like an anthropromorphic wolf, but it was kinda hard to tell. The guy came down and introduced himself. "Hey guys. What's up? I'm Tai Hahn." Tai Hahn then pointed and winked at the first girl he saw, which happened to be Ava. "Phft, poser," said Ava to herself. Maybe, Ava. Maybe. But once Gary got a good look at him, he got fired up. Gary got the impression that he was one of those ladies men, but Gary already wanted to fill that spot. This made Gary quite mad, so he tried to impress Ava, who wasn't even impressed with Tai Hahn to begin with. "Hey, Ava," he said, "How about you ignore him and try some of THIS candy." Gary started flexing his fins, trying to look hot. "Ugh, you are even worse!" Ava exclaimed, and then went pack into her bunker and slammed the door shut. Well, that went well. Smooth move, Gary. Of coarse, Gary did not take this kindly. Gary decided to rush at Tai Hahn. Tai Hahn was kinda freaked at Gary, who was coming at him like a Bull on red. Gary was up in his face, looking like a rage-aholic freak. Tai Hahn then took his fist, and gave Gary an uppercut. This sent Gary flying. When Gary landed, he was furious. While Gary was blowing off steam, the next person came out. It was a yellow cat with green eyes and a set of retractable claws. "HehEY, EVERYONE!" it said, "You can call me Jack! Don't try and intimidate me, I'll scratch you up good." This guy recieved alot of stares. They were not sure what to make of this guy. But soon, attention shifted to the final person. Out came a large rabbit with a cool hairstyle. This person looked confident and pretty well balanced. "Oh, I see I am already making a large impact in the game. You would be wise to watch out for me. My name is Clarice." Clarice looked like a new threat for Vera, and probably was. "Hmpf. I'm not afraid of some joke like you," Vera said to Clarice. "Now, what's say you take a look at a true born like me." Clarice got one look of Vera, and then smiled. "Alright, you little rascal. You're on. I bet I could beat you at todays chalange. If you win, I'll be sure to keep my eye on you. If I win, however, then you are the one who is obviously joking. Now then, little girl, what is your name?" Vera did not like it when she called her "little girl." "LITTLE GIRL!!! I'll have you know I am the scourge of the Earth! I AM VERA THE TERRIBLE!!!" Was Vera listening to herself? Rena and Pachee stared at Vera when she said that.

At the Privacy booth, Rena decided to spill her thoughts. "I never thought I would hear Vera talk about herself like that. She's right of coarse. She is terrible."

Pachee also decided to go to the Privacy booth and spill her thoughts. "There Vera goes, talking big again. You think she would have learned her lesson after her temper tantrum yesterday."

Back at the front of the building, Clarice was still listening to Vera talk trash. "You are so cute. Do you really believe you're the scourge of the Earth? Okay, then. Remember my chalange, little girl." Clarice walked by Vera, and went torwards the large group. Vera was pretty ticked at that "cute" comment. "Alright, Campers," Chet said over the loudspeaker. "You may enter the building. And be quick about... wait a minute, where are my manners. I forgot to introduce my co host. Now, SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! GURZA!!!" Then, jumping out of the bus was a large, dinosaur like lizard. He laughed evily and then started to make an introduction. "I'm Gurza. I am here to make sure your stay here is filled with pain and misery. Oh, and I am here to restock the fridges, too." Gurza then walked up the the door of the huge building. "Okay, now you may come in," Chet said over the loudspeakers. Then the doors opened, a blinding light shone through the opening, the door made a loud creaking noise, and everyone rushed in.

Inside, Chet was waiting in the center of the room waiting to give the rules of todays game. Gurza went over to Chet to help explain the game. "Okay, guys," Chet said. "Today's game is simple. You are going to stay in a push-up position, while bearing heavy weights on your back. Every hour, a weight will be rested on your back. You will each start out with one weight. And of coarse, the last person still in push-up position, wins." Then Gurza decided to add something. "Yeah, if you fall down or give up, YOU LOSE! Doi!" Then Chet added one last thing. "Oh and the most important rule is this. THERE ARE NO RULES!!! So... form a line and get down in push-up position. After that, then... THE GAME WILL BEGIN!!!" And then everyone got down on their belly, and lifted their body with their arms. ...except for Lucas. "Umm, excuse me. I have no legs, so I am at a huge disadvantage. Are you rigging this game so I lose. I'm telling you, there is no way I could possibly do this." Chet smiled at Lucas' comment. "Then that means you lose. Soh-ry!" 'Aww man," Lucas said to himself. "Circle of shame, right?" Chet pointed to the circle, and Lucas started to slug his way to the circle of shame. "Unless of coarse you would like to help someone," Chet said as Lucas was walking to the circle. Lucas obviously figured out what Chet meant by "no rules."

In the privacy booth, Lucas decided to explain his strategy. "You know, If I am able to surprise Vera, she might drop and forfeit the chalange. Maybe then when she loses, we can "maybe" vote her out if someone moniters the voting booth while she is using it. Listen Vera. I didn't vote for Tiffa. Ava didn't vote for Tiffa. Benny, Arnest, Frances, James, Rena, Pachee, Gary, Boomer, NONE OF THEM VOTED FOR TIFFA!!! We are on to you, Vera. We know you rigged the votes yesterday, and all we need is proof." Then a knock came to the door of the Privacy Booth. "Hey, you, QUIT HOGGING THE BOOTH! OTHER PEOPLE WANT SOME PRIVACY, TOO!!!" The person knocking on the booth sounded like Gary. I wonder what he wanted.

Back at the chalange, Lucas decided to go near Vera. Vera was right next to Benny and Gary, so maybe they would feal the surprise, too. Lucas got right behind Vera, and then said "**VEEEEERAAAAA!!!!!!" **because he couldn't think of anything else to yell. Unfortunately, his plan did not work. Gary dropped the instant he heard the loud scream. Benny was shocked, but still tried to hold on. But Vera wasn't phased. She was still as strong as ever. Gary got up after falling down and then went after Lucas like a rage machine. Gary then started chasing after Lucas. Lucas was moving as fast as he could away from Gary. But Gary was like one huge boulder rolling at Lucas in a one-way corridor. Pretty soon, Gary had just caught up with Lucas, and had taught him a lesson he will never forget.

Back at the Privacy booth, shortly after Lucas's turn, Gary decided to say something to the camera. "Okay, that could possibly have scarred me for life. Lucas needs to learn some manners! LUCAS, YOU ARE GOING DOWN!!!"

Two people down, thirteen to go. Ava had seen what Lucas tried to do and... was kind of impressed. But she couldn't rest now. She had to beat her sister at this chalange. Clarice also tried as hard as she could. Clarice still seemed strong. Nothing seemed to be weighing her down. Gary, who was still blowing off steam after Lucas's yell, was wondering what to do after he had beat up Lucas. Just then, he remembered Chet Mazar's wise words. "THERE ARE NO RULES!!!" He then looked at James, who was still hanging on for his dear life. Gary had an idea. He ran up to James and jumped on him. Sure enough, James fell down. "Hey! What was that for!?" James loudly asked. Gary then laughed like a Jerk. "Oh come on, James. You are pathetic. You think your mom would want you to ruin your poor little arms. I am sure your mom only wishes the best of you." James was really mad at Gary for this, but swallowed his anger and went to the circle. Ava saw what Gary had done, mostly because she was right next to James, and then had another idea. ...but she wouldn't put it into play just yet.

After the hour was up, another weight was added to everyone's back. And just like that, Pricilla was out. Boomer had also fallen. And yet, she was still laughing. Nothing upsets Boomer. She is always in a good mood. Jack was also not strong enough to hold his weight. His claws could help him in some chalanges, but they couldn't help him this time. Everyone else was still in the chalange.

It seemed like some people were unstoppable in this chalange. Vera was still going strong. Clarice seemed so layed back, it's like she didn't have weights on her. Ava was pretty strong, too. But her plan involved dropping her weights. She only wanted to put her game in motion when she could not take any more. Ava then looked over to her sister, Vera. She saw her playing fowl. Vera was right next to Benny, when she decided to lift one of her hands and try to trip Benny and get him out of the compotition. But when she tried this, she... actually managed to do it without tipping her weights. Infact, she pulled it off without a hitch. But Benny was quite mad when Vera decided to trip him. "Hey, Vera! What's the big idea!!!" Benny exclaimed. Vera could do nothing but laugh. Benny got so mad at Vera, that he decided to stoop to her level and jump on her back. Maybe jumping on her would surprise her, and make her drop. ...But it didn't. Vera just catapulted Benny into Francis, the guy who was right next to Benny. This made both Benny and Francis mad. They swore they would get Vera back for that.

Benny had gone to the Privacy Booth to blow off steam. "Vera will do anything to win. I mean seriously. Not only is she a dirty cheater, she just launched me into Francis the stealth cloaker."

Francis also had some buisness in the Privacy Booth. "I can't believe how tough Vera is. How did she manage to take the sudden load. Man, I don't know about you, but I hope Vera realizes her mistake."

After another hour, one more weight was added. This then outed Rena, Arnest, and Pachee. Arnest and Pachee were trying to hold on as long as they could, but eventually gave up. Rena just couldn't bear the third weight for very long. This left us Ava, Tai Hahn, Clarice, and Vera. Tai Hahn was surprising everyone. No one was expecting him to do so well.

In the Privacy booth, Tai Hahn decided to give out his secret. "Well, I do alot of push-ups, sit-ups, chin-ups, dumbell lifting, barbell lifting, Jungle Gym obstical courses, I do alot of arm exercises. That's how I got these arms." Then Tai Hahn showed off his arms, which actually looked pretty ripped. "Hehe, not bad, huh?"

Gary, however, was appalled. "No way! How is Tai Hahn still in this!!! I must do something about this!" Then he remembered what he did to James. "Hmmm.... I think I'll do what I did to Mama's Boy." Of coarse, he then tried jumping on Tai Hahn. This did not work as Gary thought it would. Tai Hahn launched Gary backwords. This made Gary very angry. Gary then decided on a different strategy. He would then run behind Tai Hahn and tackel him. "Alright, Tai Hahn," Gary said, "Get ready for a football strategy I picked up in high-school." Gary then ran very fast, with one fin out, and went barreling at Tai Hahn like a freight train. ...But, because he had fins, his feat were very slippery, thus, resulting in tripping on his own feat. He then flew right into Tai Hahn's butt. But this also resulted in Tai Hahn dropping his weight. Tai Hahn and Gary ended up in a knot on the floor.

Tai Hahn decided to say his fealings about that incident in the Privacy booth. "Okay, Gary is becoming a real pain. He is going down."

Gary also said something in the privacy booth. "Stupid fins." We don't say that's his catch phraise for nothing.

Ava was still in the game, but was losing power. It was time to add the fourth weight, and Ava looked over to Clarice, who was also losing power. Then she looked over to Vera, who, unfortunately, was still as strong as ever. Ava decided to give up and put her plan into play. She dropped her weights, and was out of the chalange. She decided to go over to the losers circle, where Pachee, Arnest, Francis, Lucas, Benny, Gary, Rena, Boomer, James, Jack, Tai Hahn, and Pricilla were standing, waiting for the chalange to be over. "Alright, guys. Listen up. I got a plan to make sure Vera loses this chalange. She seams very strong, but I believe together, we can take her down. Show of hands, who is ready to KICK HER BUTT!!!" Everyone was smiling, and raised their hands. Of coarse they smiled. They all hated Vera. So then, they all huddled up, and Ava whispered her plan in everyone's ear.

Vera was now laughing. She looked at Clarice, who was about ready to give up. This made Vera think she had just won. But what she didn't expect was everyone charging at her, about ready to pounce. She was too busy laughing, that she didn't see it coming. Ava then pounced on her, and then her friends Pachee and Rena followed. After that, James, Gary, Benny, and everyone else piled on Vera. As hard as Vera tried, she could not hold on after the last person landed on her back. Chet was watching and then declared the winner. "We have a winner!!! And her name is... VERA!!!"

"Huh!" Ava exclaimed. She was shocked. Vera won? Then up from a small slit in the ground came up a huge TV. It showed what happened. As people were piling on Vera, Clarice had already dropped without Ava and the rest of the contestants noticing. When Vera had dropped, it was already too late. "I don't believe this!" Ava exclaimed. But there it was in black and white. Vera was the winner. She was so happy. She was rubbing it in everyones face, too. Especially Clarice. She went up to Clarice to push her ego up Clarice's mouth. "Hahahaha! I win! You lose! Now do you fear me?" Clarice was sad, but she said nothing to Vera. Indeed, Clarice feared Vera, now.

After the chalange, Ava decided to talk with some of the other contestants. Mainly, Lucas, James, and Tai Hahn, about who they wanted to kick off. "Okay, guys," Ava said to them. "Who do you think should leave the game today. Vera won an exemption, so she's not an option. Who do you think we should kick off. We will start with you, James." James was quite mad. He knew exactly who to kick off. "That Gary is so mean. I want to see him leave today." Then Ava shifted to Tai Hahn, who also looked quite mad. "Yeah, I don't like Gary either. He knocked me down. That shouldn't have even been allowed." Ava then decided to say something. "I guess Chet wanted things to be interesting in this show." Then Ava pointed at Lucas, who was still kinda hurt. "Who do you think?" I guess that meant Gary. Ava then made a confirmation. "Okay, then. It has been decided that we shall kick Gary of the show today. Now, I shall tell my friends, and everyone else I feal safe telling, and we shall make sure Gary is out of the chalange."

At the next immunity, everyone walked into the building after casting their votes. They all sat on the darkened bench, and waited for Chet to give the verdict. "Okay, everyone," Chet said. "Remember, when I call your name, go sit on the bench of light. You want your name to be called. Remember this. Okay. Vera!" Vera then, with pride, went over to the bench to wait for the rest to be called. "Okay then. Pachee. Rena. Boomer. Clarice. You may all go to the bench." And they did, and waited for further results. "Pricilla. Francis. Jack. James. Benny. Arnest. Tai Hahn." All of them went to the bench of light. This left Ava, Lucas, and Gary. "Alright then," Chet continued. "The next person to go to the bench of light is... AVA!" Ava then went happily over to the bench of light. This made Gary and Lucas very nervous. "Alright. The final person staying in the compotition will be...

LUCAS!!!" Which did not surprise everyone on the Bench of light. Lucas then happily went over to the bench of light, fealing satisfactory. But this made Gary very mad. "Oh, sure!" he said very loudly. "That's really really nice. WHO NEEDS THIS STUPID GAME ANYWAY!!! Grrrrr... CURSE YOU ALL TO HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!" Gary stomped off out into the darkness of the outer worlds. Gary was really mad. Everyone watched him leave in satisfaction. "Alright," Chet said. "You are all safe tonight. ...man, that was CRAZY!!! I never expected Gary would explode like that." Chet then broke out in laughter, but then tried to calm himself. "Well, anyway. You guys may go back to your huts. Good night and good luck, as they say." Everyone then exited the building and returned to their huts to make themselves a sandwich and hit the hay for the night. But what they were not expecting would come tomorow. They would have to wait till tomorow to find out the twist, though. But overall, it was a nice night for everyone. ...except for Gary, who then caught the bus to the depths of the Loser underworld. He won't win the compotition. But who will? Find out what the chalange is, and who will get kicked off NEXT TIME ON MONSTER WARS!

* * *

Next time on Monster wars. The remaining fourteen players are merged into two teams. After that, they are up against the toughest monsters you could imagine, or... just tough monsters. Whatever the case, it's going to be tough. All this and more next time on Monster Wars.

* * *


End file.
